Bolt from the Blue
by Amarok Walker
Summary: "They laid there, staring at each other. It was as if they were seeing each other the first time. But it was more than that, Zelda knew." This is a lemon. You have been forewarned...


**A/N: The Ho Ho Mansion is actually a play on the Playboy Mansion. You'll get what I'm talking about once you read along.**

 **1\. Oh and if some if the dialogue is bolded, then that means another language is being spoken.**

 **2\. Read on but only if you are of age. Though everyone seems to ignore the warning no matter what anyone says…but don't say I didn't warn ya.**

* * *

"On stage!" the director yelled, indicating to the model as she sat in her seat, sipping her cool drink carefully before finally taking off her robe

She clicked her tongue. Her break was cut short as always…this was one of the things that annoyed her about her career but it was to be expected as long as one knew what they were doing. After ten years, she was pretty confident of holding the ropes. Her chin was tucked high as her feet landed on the soft sand. Each step was measured across the ground as she sauntered up the makeshift stairs. Blonde hair waving slightly as the breeze caressed her face.

"On stage, Nohansen! On stage!" the director once again called, frustration creeping in his tone as he watched the model taking her sweet time

Lips puckered in slight annoyance, the model said nothing as she stood center stage. The cameras towered over her as she stood akimbo, bending forward so that her face was straight in the camera's vision.

"Alright! Keep it going!"

Standing up, with her body erect, she struck another pose, this time with her back towards the camera and her signature puckered lips over her shoulder.

"Ok! Nice Nohansen! Make it rain!" the director ordered to the stage hands who breathed a collective grunt as they pulled the rope together

She waited a second after the first drop landed on her and the moment the rain pelted heavily on her head, she closed her eyes waiting for the water to cease its downpour. Counting to herself mentally, she opened her eyes the moment she hit three, the lens of the camera as well as the remaining water blocked her vision before she closed them again. She lifted her arms to part her damp hair before whipping her head back. That would give some good views.

"Ok cut! Nohansen take a break. I'll call you again when I need you." The director issued as he pointed to each of the stage hands and gestured what he wanted done with the props.

Zelda paid no mind as she finally sat down in her custom chair, her name embellished into the material. As she put on her robe, she sighed mentally as she was bombarded with the makeup artists, surely a thorough washing was all she needed, but then again, wouldn't it have made sense if the director had chosen to do this scene last? The makeup artists wouldn't have to go through the trouble of reapplying the same makeup if the company claimed that this brand was waterproof. Sometimes she did wonder why she chose this profession.

"Nohansen!" the director barked as the makeup artists left Zelda to her devices "I need you center stage. We're changing things up."

 _Of course, that what is you said the last time and you continued talking for the next hour. And the time before that, you were sent to the hospital because you had your mind made to jump two stories just to make a point…a very bad point at that._

Zelda rubbed her temples as she soothed the headache away. She wanted nothing more than to call someone and ask for her aspirin but _his_ advice intersected her thoughts before the thought could repeat itself. She raised her wrist up, admiring the tattoo on her finger before putting it down again. She sighed loudly this time, where was he? _Going through the kitchens no doubt._ Her mind answered for her as she grinned. He always had an appetite. A slight flush embellished her long neck as her mind wandered off the path. Goddesses, she hoped no one would see her this embarrassed. Much less, know what she was thinking.

As she chastised herself for thinking those thoughts, she could have sworn she caught sight of platinum blonde hair in the crowd. She stood up, craning her neck over the equipment so that her vision was clear. _Seriously how hard was it to find a giant in this crowd?_

She nearly fell off her seat when her assistant came to her… or rather rolled into the seat. She gasped quietly, fearful that she would fall off to the side after the impact made by the clumsy assistant. She breathed a sigh of relief as her chair righted itself. Her muscles finally relaxed after she let go of her death grip on the armrests.

The assistant was huffing for breath but didn't seem to pay little mind to her near fall as he breathed "Call…Said they were your friends…" he coughed before holding up her Fiphone

Though she had half a mind to reprimand him for his clumsiness, she thanked him instead, too tired to bother with something so trivial. Of course though, she did tell him before that if somebody called claiming to be her friend, they would have to state their name before she answered the call. She ended up answering the call anyway seeing that he ran off, embarrassed of his own ineptitude she guessed as she noticed his flushed skin.

"Hello. This is Zelda Nohansen, who may I b-"

"Zellie!" the person's voice screeched into the phone, cutting Zelda off and causing her to spread her arm away from her ear by a few inches, the person continued to squeal anyway, seemingly deaf to her own voice "How's my favorite girl doing?! Aren't you coming?!"

Zelda reluctantly grinned, mouth twitching at the corners even though the voice on the other side couldn't see her expression "H-Hi Ruto." Zelda finally said as she mentally groaned, her frenemy so to speak never missed the chance to call her every single day to get the latest gossip or speak of any juicy news. It was surprising that her or the media never knew her secret…

"Oh aren't you glad to hear from me Zellie?! You couldn't possibly have forgotten me haven't you?"

 _Of course not, it would be hard to forget your voice when you call me every single day… AT EXACTLY THE SAME HOUR AND MINUTE ._ Zelda couldn't help but think wryly "Of course Ruto. How could I forget you? We've been BFFs since we worked together on the commercial back in Molida Island." Zelda responded in a syrupy voice, she could only imagine how he would react if he saw her talking to Ruto right now…

"Aren't you coming?" Ruto asked as she twirled one end of the rope from her robe

"I'm sorry, what?"Zelda asked as she tightened her robe around her, the bikini felt a little tighter on her now that she thought about it

"To…the anniversary party." Ruto clarified slowly "I gave you the invite a month ago from Old Man Ho Ho. I was only calling just to make sure you were coming."

Zelda knew the moment that Ruto said "to make sure" meant that "you better be coming or I'll never forgive you." It was actually much easier to ask permission than forgiveness with Ruto. She was that carefree girl who would invite just about everybody in. Something that did not sit well with Zelda over the years. Her worry for Ruto was what made her stick close with the other supermodel. After all, Ruto was the same age as her…just not as wise.

"Oh, yeah sure, remind me what time I'm supposed to be there." Zelda asked in a statement as she watched the director arguing something with the lead producer. The hand gestures and the vein on his forehead pulsing was clear to Zelda that this was pretty serious, something she did not want to be a part in.

"Just get there early. You know where it is. Bring that handsome devil with you if you're that worried…Bye Zellie!" Ruto finished as she ended the call, seemingly understanding Zelda's thoughts

Zelda looked back at her phone as she finally pondered her last words. Relieved that she had a legitimate excuse but also frustrated of seeing the other supermodel, she clenched her teeth together choosing whether or not she should leave now or wait it out.

 _Well I definitely don't want to be here when this all ends…_

Mind made up, Zelda finally slid off her chair as she scouted for her assistant. It wasn't hard, just finding a red cap in the crowd would surely make him stick out like a sore thumb. It only took her a few moments before she realized he was standing before her, some dozen paces away, looking down and fiddling with the camera in his hand. She stepped towards him, not wanting to frighten the poor lad should she just appear while his mind was dead on focused on the prized possession in his hand.

"Excuse me, Ferrus?" Zelda asked her assistant. She still wasn't sure if she called him by the correct name or not since he was hired barely a week ago after her last assistant was caught stealing a watch from one of the producer's office. The whole affair as well as her recent arrival from Labrynna didn't give her enough time to recover from her jet lag and sit down while he was being screened.

The assistant nearly flew through the roof as he stood to attention, the camera nearly falling out of his grip. "Y-Yes Miss."

"Can you get my ride ready? I'm taking the day off." She told the young lad "Also make sure next time that when someone calls me, ask them their name first."

"Oh my apologies, I'm just rather n-nervous about t-t-this." Ferrus stuttered, he seemed a little too eager to carry out this simple task but Zelda inclined her head, offering a comforting smile to which he responded with less noticeable jitters as he took in her expression. Flustered, Ferrus adjusted his cap before sprinting off.

Zelda looked back at her assistant's retreating figure. Before she could gather all her stuff together she was greeted with an oh-so-familiar voice

"Ok Nohansen! I need you to-"

"Sir," Zelda kindly interrupted the director "I tire now and I'm afraid you must schedule this on another day, I apologize for the inconvenience but-"

"Nohansen!" The director barked again, turning purple at Zelda's words, she flinched but it was near imperceptible "You can't walk out on this set." The director whispered dangerously after having slid down from a nearby slide and tripping over his feet as he lurched forward onto soft ground. His face was but a few inches from hers "You know what happens if this isn't completed."

"Well sir. If it weren't for your shenanigans last week, you would have completed this project a long time ago." Zelda told him outright, the director predictably fumed at this statement

"You!" He grumbled incoherently though Zelda assumed that he was speaking his native tongue with a few choice words "You signed a contract. All projects whether put behind on schedule by my actions or yours, you must honor the document. You cannot leave this set." He grinned at her, satisfied that he had gotten an upper hand at this power play. His grin only widened as those who worked under him nodded their heads in agreement.

Zelda however wasn't going to be undone. "I beg your pardon sir. Though I cannot contest your words, I can contest that working overtime hours on my part without pay is against the contract I signed with the company and surely if the rumor were to spread…" the corners of her mouth twitched as the director's smile descended into a frown "you will know what would happen to this company."

"Fine. Go home! I hardly give a damn." The director hissed in a low tone though it was clear that despite his words, Zelda knew it was to cover his pride. She didn't call him out on it; after all, she had someone to find.

"Thank you sir. After all, I must arrive at the Ho Ho Mansion soon. I can't possibly hope to miss out on all the fun without seeing my friends."

And with that Zelda sped off.

* * *

"Oh Zellie! I can't believe you're finally here." Ruto called out to her just as soon Zelda entered through the door. Ruto gave her air kisses to emphasize her point

"Nice to see you too Ruto." Zelda replied with forced civility though she had to almost yell to Ruto her response since the room was filled with speakers playing the latest music loudly in the otherwise spacious room. The Ho Ho Mansion sure spiced things up compared to the last time Zelda was here. With her busy schedule in the past half-year, it was hard for Zelda to catch up on her own sleep, much less retreat away to a vacation spot like this. The new adjustments in her life accounted for some of that but she knew it was only temporary. It was akin to starting over at a new school, scary but adaptable. Of course, Zelda had hoped to disappear in the crowds of people but with Ruto having found her that already crushed her chances of escaping the Zora girl. She only hoped that the impromptu gift she had would drive Ruto away. She kept her hand zealously glued to her back.

"And I see you brought tall, dark, and handsome." Ruto cooed upon realizing the man standing behind her supermodel friend, her eyes glittered, Zelda noticed

The man said nothing as Zelda raised a brow. Dark was probably the last thing she could describe her bodyguard unless it was to describe his air of mystery (at least to those strangers to him). Tall… definitely yes, seeing how he stood a foot taller than her and seeing that she was taller than average for women her age made him all the more gigantic. And handsome…oh that was an understatement….

"So where you've been!? I've been texting you the past hour!" Ruto suddenly exclaimed towards her co-worker though Zelda could still clearly see that her so-called friend's eyes darting behind her…

"Oh about that…"Zelda replied impishly, "I got you a little gift." Catching Ruto's intrigued expression; Zelda did not hesitate to hand over the meticulously wrapped gift. It was small enough that it rested comfortably in her palm but its size betrayed its value…and its true weight. Something that Ruto realized right away.

"Goodness, Zelda! What could you have possibly given me; this must have cost you a fortune!" Ruto screeched as she nearly dropped her present though Zelda wasn't sure if she should be offended by the statement or not.

A squeal nearly made Zelda jump backwards into her bodyguard. It was only by the Goddesses' grace that she didn't trip over her heels, despite them barely passing three inches. She was grateful that she foregone her highest and stylish pair of heels (or hooker heels as he would call them to which she scoffed and hit him with the box at the time of the purchase). She smiled affectionately at the memory, almost letting a snicker escape her.

"Oh Zellie. I don't know how to thank you but…" Ruto shrieked again as she hugged Zelda, crushing her ribcage in doing so. _Great Din, how could this skinny girl have this much strength?_

"You're welcome, Ruto. Just b-"

"Right back."

"Huh?"

Zelda was dumbfounded as Ruto sped off but nevertheless relieved that the other model left. Finally, she could get some peace and quiet…

Zelda walked in the direction perpendicular that Ruto took. She didn't need to look back to know that her bodyguard was loyally walking behind her. The crowd seemed to part for her as she lead him to the lone door.

As they walked outside, Zelda took the moment to breathe the air. Finally, this was what she needed, something natural that didn't involve cherry-flavored lipstick or posing for the camera. The door closing softly behind her told her that he wasn't too far behind her. She reveled in his silence. There were hardly any souls about but Zelda could hear the water splashing not far from where she stood, hmm…not exactly peace and quiet but it was close. A thought hit her, didn't she bring her bag along with her?

She almost shook her head as she remembered the purse hanging diagonally from her body. It looked small, yes, but this bag sucked in more than it should have for its relatively small size. She actually hit her forehead as she remembered something else, duh; he was carrying the backpack for a reason…

"Can you take that blanket out while I change?" Zelda asked her bodyguard "I'll be quick." She added. She noticed he didn't object to her changing in an otherwise open area, but she gave him a coquettish smile as he unfolded the blanket before her, expression unchanging. "Thanks" she voiced aloud as he pushed her closer to the wall so that she would less likely draw attention to herself. She was pretty sure too that he was using his body as an extra means of concealment for her to hide behind as she took her tank top off.

After a few minutes of undressing and rearranging her bikini strap did she finally step out of the towel's range. She was glad that he prepared her stuff ahead of time. Especially with packing the sandals that were much better suited for walking around than her other set of footwear she brought along with her. She wondered what she would do without him. She looked up at him but she could not discern his expression thanks to his sunglasses (why he wore sunglasses at this hour puzzled her). "Don't you want to join me?" Zelda asked though she already knew the answer. He shook his head as he straightened his posture. Puckering her lips but not making any attempts to coax him, she followed the cobblestone path as she had done many times before, the sounds of water splashing growing louder with each footstep.

As they rounded the corner, Zelda was met with one of Hyrule's most stunning pools, boasting a crystal clear view of the pool's depths (which was admittedly not that deep) and a waterfall that trickled into the pool standing before her now, not to mention to the small grotto hidden behind the descending water's source.

She gripped the handlebars right by the pool's edge, making sure that she had enough traction in her feet to walk the wide steps underneath the pool's surface. The last time she failed to do so, she got a bruise and a red face for her troubles. An accident she was not willing to repeat any time soon. Even though she was not looking at him, she was pretty sure her bodyguard was smiling amusedly at her actions. Avoiding the urge to look behind her, her feet finally touched the bottom. She noticed that one of the pool's occupants looked rather familiar…

"Zelda?" a voice called out from behind her

Zelda gasped and tensed up. The voice was jarringly familiar, hesitantly; she turned around and glared at the male figure before her "Igos." Zelda's voice dripped with danger and while her figure was facing him, her eyes darted for her bodyguard and she caught him walking in her direction. She mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Princess." Igos mocked her. Zelda's eyes shifted back into his. "How surprising to see you here?"

"Could say the same for you." Zelda fired back _Was his sentence reduced?_

"Yep, you got that right Zellie." Zelda hated that nickname "I'm free. Course, I thought I would spend my time here and relax from that hellhole. I never knew the Goddesses would fancy me as much as to meet ya." Igos drawled and it was then that Zelda noticed his eyes

"You're drunk… Sit down somewhere before you hurt yourself." Zelda told him concernedly, even if he was a jackass, she would never forgive herself if he ended up falling over and possibly having an ambulance tend to him

"What are you, my mother?" Igos spoke lamely, his actions becoming a little more belligerent as a few of the pool goers left the spot and bumped into him by accident. For a second, Zelda was worried that he would end up falling into the pool.

She was nevertheless grateful to see the tall figure behind Igos and leading him to an empty beach chair. However, Igos was not as pleased as Zelda… "Hey, hey what ya doing, big guy? I'm enjoying the view."

"Well then you can enjoy the view right here at this spot too." Zelda's Terminian bodyguard curtly spoke, shoving Igos into his seat more or less as Zelda's former head bodyguard grunted at the impact. Clearly, Igos was planning to get wasted. She scrunched her nose in disgust.

While Igos was spitting curses left and right, Zelda's bodyguard stood silently at attention between her and the obscene man, his arctic blue eyes would occasionally shift back and forth between the two to which she offered a shrug. Igos was always a hothead…

"I don't think we should stick around any longer and have to explain the situation to Old Man Ho Ho about why Igos is cursing the world." Her bodyguard spoke for her, understanding clearly what Igos du Ikana was speaking of despite his unintelligible rapid-fire insults aimed at his former protégé. It made sense however considering he and Igos came from the same country.

"Perhaps, you're right." Zelda agreed wearily, stepping out of the pool and putting on her shoes "I was hoping to relax but clearly that had the opposite effect."

Her bodyguard laughed though the joke was hardly funny. She smiled at him; at least he knew how to make her feel better. By the time they backtracked the way they came, Zelda noticed the small gathering that formed around the drunken Igos who still cursed the air around him. _Did that man ever breathe?_

When she and her bodyguard got into her limo, the driver looked at them in surprise "You're here early." Alfonzo commented the moment the two entered inside "Too much action."

Zelda shrugged though her cheeks were colored a bit at the implication "Too many people…Just go straight home. Hylia knows I need a good rest." The driver nodded, seemingly understanding that he shouldn't delve into her personal matters. Zelda was glad that Alfonzo stayed around, it was people like him that understood when he shouldn't be involved in anyone's business or not. It was what kept her sane whenever the paparazzi were around. Pity he got into that accident several years ago…

"Would you like me to roll up the window Miss Zelda?" Alfonzo asked when he stopped at a red light; Zelda could see his eyes staring back at hers through the rear view mirror.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind Alfonzo. Could you also put on some music?" He nodded his head to her question and quickly before the light could change on him, he pressed the button nearest to him, the radio coming to life as it played one of Marin's ballads. A slow beat was what Zelda needed precisely.

Meanwhile, her bodyguard sat next to her stoically, watchful as each car passed them. Every so often, the streetlight would cast shadows over her face, adding depth to his seemingly vacant eyes. It intimidated her the first time they met when he was hired to replace Igos those five years ago. But her father insisted and now she couldn't imagine being anywhere without his silent presence in the public's view.

She set her eyes to what was outside. The streets were empty as businesses closed for the night, anticipating for the sun's arrival the next day. Every few blocks, Zelda would catch sight of someone walking the streets, spotting a mother and her children or a pedestrian with a leash in hand as their canines led them the way. It was surreally quiet… She finally turned to her attention to the man sitting next to her. Her eyes roamed his physique, from his silver hair to the tribal tattoos running along his face to his firm upper body and finally to his toned thighs, she took note of every single detail as he faced away from her. Considering his previous profession, it would be no surprise that he would remain this well-developed in his latter years. She noticed him shifting in his seat, a disgruntled grunt escaping his lips. She frowned; now noticing his blue collared uniform hugging him tightly at his neck as he scratched the back of the collar. She was reminded that his height put him at a disadvantage, the top of his head brushing the roof's layer. It was funny that despite his youthful look, he was older than she was. While she was twenty-five, at the prime of her life, he was twelve years her senior, nearly pushing to forty at the age of thirty seven.

She noticed the way he stared at her, his pupils at the corners as he looked to her. His gaze was so intense that it made her blush and turn away from him. She could have sworn he smirked at her actions. Thank the goddesses she had told Alfonzo to close the window.

Except now, they were sliding open and Zelda's eyes locked on with Alfonzo's knowing look. "We're here."

"Thank you, Alfonzo. Have a good night." Zelda sputtered as her bodyguard shuffled out of the vehicle

"You too Miss Zelda." Alfonzo replied before Zelda fully exited the vehicle. The engine roared as the door was closed behind her and Zelda was left looking at an empty parking space where her limo was parked earlier.

She turned up to her bodyguard. "Care to help me?" she gestured to her beach attire "I don't want anyone seeing me here from the front of the building."

He nodded and took something out of his backpack, she saw him taking out an object that looked like a ball…

"What is this?" Zelda asked, confused as to what object he handed to her "How will this oh…" her words dragged off as she uncoiled the round object. It was a jacket. "Where do you get these things?"

He didn't answer her but instead helped her into the clothing as she put her hair off to the side. She thanked him and as soon as she entered inside, she put the hood over, taking the extra step to avoid detection from the cameras the media was surely hiding around through here; after all, this hotel was among the more popular spots to book.

The moment she stepped inside, she kept her head down, having noticed that her suspicions were correct with one of the news media crew members came into her view. How her bodyguard was never noticed was beyond her but he moved her in the direction that would lead to the stairs. _Ugh, why did she book the penthouse suite?_

She was caught by surprise when he stopped at the second floor, peeking his head through before shutting it quickly, the noise seemed to emanate throughout the entire staircase.

"What are you-?"

His hand gesture quelled her tongue, knowing that his instinct was usually right on the market when it came to her safety; after all it was because of him that she was still here today. When he gestured for her to follow him, she did so, taking off her sandals so that they would not echo in the grand space. Though he seemed confused as to what she was doing, his expression mellowed, possibly understanding of what she was trying to do. He crouched almost as if to minimize his chance of danger finding him as he moved along the staircase, slick as a snake. He halted her again when they reached the fifth floor, he opened the door and after a few moments of peeking, he told her to follow him. Their steps were hurried and sounded almost as if a bunch of bunnies were roaming the corridor. As he pressed the button for the elevator, she breathed a little heavily for someone as healthy as her.

Before he could comment on her weariness, the elevator opened with a ding and Zelda thanked the Goddesses that she wouldn't be caught by the paparazzi as she made her way into her suite. When the elevator began moving, she searched her own purse for her key card, preparing herself in case any more media members were lurking the corridor on her floor. The moment she heard the elevator ding, she retreated behind her giant protector, his arm slightly raised as he stood in front of her. He knew her thoughts exactly. It was by the Goddesses grace that they had not been caught yet…in more ways than one. As they stalked the corridor and found no one in sight; Zelda took the card and inserted into the machine the moment they got to her door. The machine went alight with a green color as it scanned her code and granted her access. She opened the door hurriedly, her bodyguard right behind her.

It was a rather large penthouse, more so for than one person and also the space crowding the apartment. It would have looked as if no one was living here if it were not for the boxes that sat waiting nearby the front door waiting to be picked up. She took off the jacket and hung it in the closet nearby the front door, leaving her in the bikini she wore after she entered inside the Ho Ho Mansion, with her bodyguard watching her every movement before finally taking off his shoes and replacing them with his own custom pair of slippers that suited his size. Zelda began walking ahead barefoot as the cold tile floor leeched the warmth out of her soles. It was only when she stepped on the woolen rug that she felt any sort of relief from the cold dry air. The fact that she wore a bikini made her feel all the more ridiculous for not having dressed more appropriately for the weather. Then again, fall was arriving earlier than it had years previous so she had somewhat of an excuse. Her ears registered his footfalls as she went up the whirling staircase with him in tow though she paid little mind to the fact he was doing so anyway. If it had been several years ago that he was doing this, she would have clawed him for his presumed stalking of her. She would nearly have ratted him out to her father for his inappropriate conduct just to add insult to injury. However when she entered her own bedroom, she didn't tell him to wait outside, she had known him long enough that she deemed it okay for him to enter her room without her expressed permission. After all, with the changes in the past half-year, he was family…

She smirked as she took off the bottom half of her bikini. So slow was the movement that he may as well stand there rooted to the spot to watch her doing so. "You know Link…" Zelda spoke to the man waiting on the other side of the bed with his stoic face staring straight back at her. _He may as well been wearing a mask._ "You can smile a little bit more often even when we're out in public. It isn't a crime to change your expressions every once in a while." She teased

For several moments she heard nothing, nothing other than her heart racing, as he stood silently watching her change before his very eyes. She figured he was going to say nothing, instead letting the item drop to the floor before reaching to take her top off. Warm hands enveloped hers and it was then she heard a low chuckling. "Oh I could, but don't you like to see me smiling when we're by ourselves?" Link spoke, his silver hair falling into his face as he kissed her shoulder, causing her to shudder at the sensation. "After all, I am your bodyguard."

"I know but…" Zelda sighed; they had agreed that they would keep their relationship a secret from the public eye. Something that was painstakingly done over the past three years. And although it worked in preserving their relationship, Zelda felt she was robbing him of his ability to say that she was taken; she had seen the way he would glare at other men ogling her with lust in their eyes.

"Zelda," she looked up at him, the tribal tattoos on his skin glowing brightly in the dark as he spoke, the red lines running across his cheek, seemed to speak along with him "you did the right thing of suggesting that we keep it a secret from anybody else. And although I cannot claim you as my own," He gestured to the tattoo on his left ring finger, before taking her hand and running his fingers over the one that resembled his ring on her right ring finger "we are already one." He finished quietly

She blushed, turning away as she heard his words. She still had a hard time believing that she was already married to this man. He had seen much more than she had, the scars on his body that she had perceived during their wedding night those months ago made it clear that he was no stranger to danger. Unlike Hyrule, where military service was voluntary; Termina required that all eligible men were to participate for at least two years. Something that he done the moment he completed his high school education. He remained in the service till his thirtieth year even when Termina was at war with its neighbor, Koridai. Link had only left when the military deemed him too injured to continue his service. He moved to Hyrule the next year, lacking a purpose and an alien to the new country despite the fact that he was raised by Hyrule-born foster parents who taught him some of the language, though his native country's tongue remained the only language he could speak fluently. Even to this day, he would keep the language alive by teaching Zelda of the Terminian language so as to not forget his own roots.

It was only working as a stocker in the Malo Mart where he worked at was robbed did he find a purpose beyond the one he was currently working at. One of the customers, by chance, happened to be Zelda's father, Daphnes Nohansen, who watched the scene unfold when Link stepped in to stop the would-be robber. After a string of interviews with the police and the case finally being settled, Daphnes approached the Terminian after the incident was taken care of. Link, at first, tiptoed around the then-businessmen's questions before finally admitting his service after being reassured that his answer would remain completely confidential. After a string of interviews and tests, Link was given top priority to keep an eye on his daughter, a task he would zealously adhere to.

Zelda remembered when she first met him. The stoic face he wore gave the impression that he was disinterested in what he was doing though his silence emitted an aura of authority to those who surrounded him, something she realized right away when she was summoned to her father's study room. After being told by her father that he was her new head bodyguard, she looked at him from head to toe before muttering to her father about what she thought of her newly appointed bodyguard in another language she figured he wouldn't know after learning that he was not born in Hyrule. She was shocked when he responded back to her statement. ( _This big oaf never realized he was hired to babysit you._ )Granted, he didn't seem the type to know other languages, not that he was stupid but it was… just unexpected.

Zelda gasped quietly. She only realized that in the past few minutes of thinking back, she had been subjected to Link's butterfly kisses. The brief, feathery lip to skin contact nearly turned her into a puddle of girly mush as these sensations finally registered throughout her body. His touches lit a fire within her that only Link could ignite with something as simple as his touch. She quietly moaned. Last time they were both together in this room was when they had consummated their wedding night; it was a new experience for the both of them as memories rushed through Zelda's foggy mind. Quite frankly, a repeat of their wedding night wouldn't sound so unpleasant right now…

She turned around, hugging her husband tightly as he did the same for her, bending down as low as he could go to compensate for their differing heights. She let go, taking a moment to look into his eyes before leading her palms to grasp his own hands. He looked at her, wondering what she was going to do next. As she tiptoed back to her bed, the answer became clear to him. He smiled softly.

With half of her attire already removed, Link was quick to remove the bandeau gripping to her ample bust. She raised her arms, laughing at his quick actions before being silenced by his lips, therefore melting any last bit of restrain she had put in place before occupying the bed. As her right hand moved to grip his shirt, her advances were halted the moment his own hand grasped hers, squeezing tightly and rubbing his thumb soothingly over the back of her hand.

"Link? What are you-?" She stopped midsentence, the intense gaze on his face bore into hers, the blue tattoo on his forehead along with the red lines on his cheekbones burned brightly into hers causing her to narrow her eyes to lessen the amount of light entering her pupils, she watched mesmerized as he looked straight back at her, neither one moving.

Eventually, Zelda remembered what she had planned on doing earlier. With slow movements, she took her other hand and placed it under the hem of his shirt and reached up under the fabric before sliding it off his torso. She heard him breathe deeply once the clothing was finally removed. Her eyes roamed over his body, the black hairs situated sparsely across the tanned chest and down his stomach. Before her wedding night, she would have never considered a man's hairy chest attractive, yet here she was admiring his assets. Her hands glided down to the button of his pants, the small zipper practically called out to her as she slowly pulled the contraption down, her ears barely picked up the guttural sound escaping his throat.

He finally stood as naked as she was. Even after undressing him, she still found that he had yet to let go of her own hand which still rubbed circles in the same spot he had grabbed earlier. She kissed him, snaking her arms behind his neck as he reciprocated her actions, sliding up her body so that he could reach her at a better angle, the hairs tickling her unclothed front as he did so. She giggled.

"What's so funny Zel-belle?" He shot her a strange look, removing himself from her lips

She laughed, amused at the nickname he had given her "Nothing you're just tickling me." She glided one finger down his torso, coming extremely close to his manhood as she did so

"I'm sorry." He apologized, pushing himself up so that he could not tickle her again, she pushed him back down

"Nothing you need to apologize for Link." She told him sternly before her features finally relaxed "I never thought I would say this but I like my man shaggy." He caught her lips in a passionate kiss

"And what if I never shave again?" Link drawled as his mind became clouded with desire "would you still stay with me?"

"How could I refuse the man who saved my life?" Zelda answered back, if it weren't for the tattoos on his face, she would have never realized that he was smiling gently back at her, seemingly pleased at her answer. "If it weren't for you, I would have never known how it felt to be in love with someone." Link's smile broadened

"And you Zelda helped me find a purpose once more…I am not only honored to be your husband and friend but also part of your loving family." He told her, sincerity heavy in his tone. His words were succinct but they never failed to convey the depth of his true emotions. Zelda found it hard not to tear up whenever he spoke to her privately.

"Would you be something else if given the opportunity?" Zelda asked him, doubt laced in her tone, she gasped as she finished her sentence

He leaned forward, peppering her shoulders and neck with his kisses; Zelda squirmed underneath him, deciding that the best way to get revenge on him was to reach down for his length. He groaned.

"Eager aren't we?" Link groaned breathily as she stroked him

"Just a little payback." She responded quickly, the groans became growls as she continued her actions, having forgotten to repeat her unanswered question

"You never fail to surprise me, love." His breath hitched "But even I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Before Zelda could ask him what she meant, the answer came to her quickly as his length brushed her core, ending her explorations quickly as she let out a breathy moan. "Link!" she called to him as he teased her so "P-Please!"

Link didn't need any further encouraging to know what Zelda wanted. But he had to even the field, and ever so slowly, he entered her, making her beg for what she wanted. She let out a gasp as he fully entered her, the feeling of pleasure and their love for the other filled them both like honey as her passage clamped down on his length.

"Start moving, Link." She told him after a minute of being accustomed to her husband being within her once more. _Why did her voice seem much sexier when she spoke his name?_

He nodded, too overcome with his love for her to not comply. He slowly retreated out of her, letting only the tip of his length remain before thrusting back into her. Her moans spurred him forward.

"Link! P-Please!" she screamed, gripping to his hair covered chest as he plowed into her, letting her voice carry him forward. As if brought on by simply to the musical quality of her voice, he tried something that he never had done with her before, even during their wedding night…

She squealed as she was suddenly flipped over. The sudden movement made her head spin briefly before pleasure coursed through her. It only took her a moment to put two and two together.

"Link, right there." she coaxed him as he entered her from behind, his length erect as he pushed into her. She heard him groan. "Ah."

It seemed only a second later when Zelda was finally flipped over so that she could face her husband once more. As he struggled to regain his breath, Zelda glided to him, sitting herself gently on his lap as he stared at her wondering what she was up to. His breath hitched as she latched onto his Adam's apple, her teeth scraping against it gently as she sucked onto the thin patch of skin covering the organ. He fell back, holding to her gently as he lay down on the bed, she on top of him with her coquettish smile. He smirked back at her, a default mechanism he designed to melt all the female hearts in Hyrule should they catch sight of his expression. Zelda, however, was able to resist the charm…for the moment.

She crawled up, his pointed ears would have easily marked him a pure-blooded Hylian had she not known his true origins but nevertheless, she set her sights on one of them and nibbled onto it. He tensed underneath her. She knew his every weakness…

He rolled her over, barely registering the squeaking noise emitted from his wife as she was suddenly flipped over once more. "Link!" She hit him lightly on his bicep "No fair."

"What? Don't tell me that you were surprised." He grinned at her with a mischievous expression, his hips slowly descending into hers

"You-ah!" Zelda arched her neck, taken aback, as his length fully entered her once more. The familiar feeling of being filled with him was all it took to silence her once more; the only sounds in the room were each of their mingled breaths.

"Zelda…Zelda…" Link breathed into her ear, his tone low as he thrusted into her, desire and passion overriding any other cognitive thought. No other thought crossed his mind as he continued his actions, only the sounds spilling from his wife's lips was all he could hear as she let him hear her cries.

"Mmm…Ah!" she cried as his hips descended into hers at an increased rate, she gripped him tightly, not caring that his front was crashing into her nude body. It made the experience all the more thrilling.

"Link…you ..didn't answer my question." She told him a little breathily as she quaked slightly

"Oh?" he asked absentmindedly, admiring the way her breasts bounced at each of his thrusts rather than her words

Zelda didn't seem to notice "Will you… Link! Right there!" her own breath hitched, wanton pleasure cloaking the doubt in her voice as he lifted her, her ankles draped over his shoulders as he plunged deeper into her. For now…she figured, she would stay silent on the matter she had wanted to bring up, they were both too intoxicated with the other to even think of such matters. He more so than she…

As he finally lowered her, she was already shaking. The energy had all been mostly used during their lovemaking but that didn't stop her as she took the initiative to touch him while he rested on her. He breathed heavily, trying to get all the air back in him so that he could recover and complete the act. His back rose and fell in time with his breathing as her fingers sifted through the soft, feathery, bright hair. One of her hands went past his ear, circling the area between his ear and his neck, knowing that it was one of his favorite spots for him to be stroked even if he wouldn't admit outright. She saw the way his eyes rolled into the back of his head as a dreamy expression dawned on him.

He lifted his head, which used her bosom for support as he heaved for a substantial amount of air. She stopped her rhythmic stroking as she stared back at him, instead settling on placing her hands on his shoulder blades. Her fingernails dug softly into his skin, a pleasured moan escaping him quietly. She loved that she could get something out of him just as simple as her touch…

They laid there, staring at each other. It was as if they were seeing each other the first time. But it was more than that, Zelda knew. Even if she sometimes acted demure in their staring contest at times, it was simply with the knowledge that she knew how he felt towards her and the way she felt towards him spoke volumes of the relationship they held so dearly. For her, it was his experiences and his peaceful silence that made him the most attractive for he knew how to simply listen (well maybe not at the moment) and _see_ rather than just hear and look. It was the way he carried himself, sharp and steady at a moment's notice yet so charming and gentle when in private quarters that she forgot herself and simply remembered him. And in her mind, she could see that he felt the same for her too for his eyes spoke tremendously of what he thought even when others were blind to the treasure that he truly was. His emotions was something he would dare not let others see for the key to his heart and soul was already in Zelda the moment he saved her those few years ago just like she saved him from making the irreversible choice of ending it all before that fateful day of meeting her. She needed him as he needed her, more so than just being her protector, more so than being his counselor, it was the fact that they cared each other without even realizing till their lives hung on one decision that was the revelation they came to when they realized that their feelings began to blossom. And it was because of their choices that they realized that they were two souls who were destined to be together and here they were these years later…as husband and wife.

Having caught his breath, Link was ready to proceed, having pushed himself off her body before stopping midway. The way she flinched caught his eye but nothing could have stopped him from letting out a guttural groan as she wrapped her arms tighter around him, keeping a tight grip on him as she sucked sharply at the thick skin, a vein that pulsed near his Adam's apple was subjected to her treatment along with the rest of his neck, nipping at a few spots so that she could see how he would react to her own touches. She would be lying if she said that he didn't tremble at her intimate actions, almost losing his balance as she continued her slow movements.

He slowly reached down to kiss her, ending her barrage of love bites to meet his lips before taking his tongue and sucking at it, a moan escaping his lips as she smiled. Now she got her revenge…

She finally laid back against the mattress, preparing for what was to come. Her breath caught as he filled her once more, eager to please her, but also wanting to draw out her pleasure. He began slowly; her moans sweet and comely as she arched her neck back, granting him access to her supple skin. His hands glided to her sides, almost shyly as they traveled further up before kneading her breast tenderly to which she responded rather pleasantly despite having been surprised at his sudden show of courage. She welcomed it anyway…

As she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, she was greeted with a new sensation. He struck a more sensitive spot, one in which she couldn't help but moan her lover's name loudly in the darkened room.

"Link!" she screamed "I…R-Right there!"

Having heard her plea, Link made sure to continue thrusting at the same spot the same way he had done earlier. He was awarded with sheer satisfaction as her chin rested on his shoulder, her mouth right by his ear so that everything was within his range to hear all the sounds she let slip past her lips, his heart was hers, souls entwined in this one moment…

Zelda gave a choked cry, his love spilled into her as she too reached her peak. He growled, not out of aggression but his way of communicating to her that he was satisfied and also asking if he had satisfied her. Their breaths mingled together, hours of their love-making hanging in the air as he rested on her, his sword having yet to be unsheathed from within her. She scooted closer to him, a content smile on her face as she brushed his matted hair away from his eyes while he did the same to her own tangled hair.

As she cuddled closer into his broad chest so that she could embrace his warmth, she was reminded of what she wanted to bring up, but soon decided to live in the moment so that sleep could finally take them both and give them dreams of a future she longed together with the man by her side. However before she could sleep, her husband spoke to her…

"Have I ever told you that your face always seems to glow?" he asked innocently as one of his large hands came to rest on her cheek. She looked at him. "I never told you?" he looked confused at her unchanged expression "I thought I did."

She giggled "No, but I do appreciate it." He never knew how much of a relief it filled her as he said those words "Do you know what time it is?" she asked him, her voice muffled as she rested in between his pectorals, massaging his shoulder with one hand

" **Aye but t'is it matter?"** he spoke in his native tongue, she noticed there was a pattern emerging after their activities in which he would always speak his first language despite the fact she was still rather new to the subject overall. That didn't mean though she didn't understand what he said " **T'is late for all I know."**

" **You're right."** Zelda replied in his language, he looked down at her, surprised at her speaking fluency **"Nothing matters as long as I'm here with you."** Her hand moved away from his shoulder to the red tattoos painted across his cheekbones

"You really do sound like a Terminian." He commented, "You could travel to the main city and have little problem in communicating with the other natives there. With a bit more practice, I could teach you the dialects from the four regions of Termina."

She giggled at his compliment "Thanks but why bother when I already have a translator right here." She pointed to him "After all, I want my husband to be there and show me around the place he grew up."

His face faltered slightly but he tried to keep her spirits up by adding "Yeah…I could."

Zelda noticed the extra second long pause in between his words and she worried what she had to tell him. She knew she couldn't keep this up for long, especially in the next few months where it would be critical for his support for her to grow through this procedure. She kept silent for his sake.

Having noticed Zelda's flash of worry spreading across her face, he inquired of her disposition "Is there something I said?" he asked innocently, hoping that what he said did not irk her or disgust her in some way.

"Nothing." Zelda added a bit too quickly, internally panicking for she knew he could see through her mask

He gave her a tender look "It isn't good for you to not say what is on your mind. Please tell me what I said was wrong?" He pleaded to her

Zelda sighed, unable to refuse his offer but she couldn't but wonder how she should start; she supposed she should gauge his reaction first… "When you said that you were honored to be part of my loving family, is that true what you said?" she inquired timidly, not looking into his eyes "You are proud to be part of your family."

He reached down to her level, looking at her in the eye and said "There is nothing Zelda I could not deny you and the truth is among many in which I could not withhold. "What I believe that is true when I say your family is a home full of love, who care about each other…"

"My brother?" she interrupted, reminding her husband that her brother had not warmed up to him just yet as being a part of the family.

"Even so, he does it because you are his sibling." He told her seriously "Understand, Zelda, everything he does for you is for your well-being. What you see may not be his reality. Though he may not like the changes, he respects your choice."

"I've never thought about it that way." She commented as her eyebrow creased at his advice, unfortunately remembering the venom in her brother's tone the moment she told him of her relationship with Link "My brother had always been there for me but when I told you about him, he just got angry…" she paused, not knowing what to say next. She'd rather not remember his dark eyes or the auburn hair standing on end which gave him the appearance akin to that of an aggravated lion

"Most people don't like me at first impression." He joked "Remember when you met me?"

She tittered at the memory. "Yeah…it feels like a long time ago actually." Her head was at his neck, trying to bring up the courage to speak "Do you ever wonder about your own family, Link?" she asked, lost in thought, and only chastised herself mentally at her stupid question as he heaved a sigh

"No," he told her truthfully, he looked down at her "I was always switching foster homes. Most of them were fine and the parents usually tried to care for me," His expression hardened "but there were a few I'd rather not speak about… In truth, I never really had a close family while growing up…even those younger who looked up to me and called me 'big brother' didn't know that I was unhappy." His expression turned into one of sadness "That's why the moment I turned eighteen, I sought the military and hoped for a better experience than the life I led before. The people in the service were more like brothers than the ones I had at home…but when I was medically discharged, I lost that connection."

"Why did you come here to Hyrule then?" Zelda whispered, her voice so quiet that she seemed afraid that someone would be listening in on the balcony. She truly was curious as to why he would leave his country of origin.

"I needed a start over. I was going through what you Hyruleans call uh, a mid life identity crisis, I think you call...Yeah, that's why I came here. One of my foster parents that I liked told me about Hyrule. She would often tell me stories of her youth. When she passed away not long after I returned from my service, I decided I would go visit it myself. Of course, you know the rest…"

"Was she like family to you?" Zelda voiced her question aloud, making sure that she could actually bring up the subject. "I know you said… you never really were close to anyone but was she…"

"Well, she was one of the few that I actually remember and like," he answered for her though there was an edge of wariness in his tone as he noticed her pushing the subject of family a little more often than she had done in the past "as for her being a part of my family…? No."

He noticed her figure deflating at the answer "Would you like to have a family?" she whispered in a slightly fearful tone, eyes not facing his own, he almost laughed at her apprehensiveness

"Zelda, you know that you are already a part of my family. What more could I ask for?"

Her cheeks colored slightly at his words though there was still an edge of nervousness in her tone as she asked "Can you grab my bag?"

He huffed jokingly "You want me to go all the way downstairs? It's cold."

She slapped him, finding some of her uneasiness escaped her as she chortled "It's on the floor you big oaf."

"Still?!" he complained "It's so far away…" She laughed at his childishness

"It's on your side. So you don't have to travel far."

He groaned "Better be some Chateau Romani inside." He told her as he finally lifted himself off the bed, Zelda watching his nude figure as he felt around for the leather pouch. It wasn't long before he returned it to her, a question in his eyes as she took it from his hands, opening the zipper as she searched the item she wished to show him.

She sat up, carrying something that resembled a piece of square paper as she faced him. Her eyes were alight with determination as she reached out to him, telling with her eyes to take it from her. He did and was surprised that the piece of paper was actually a photo upon feeling the laminated surface. He couldn't make out anything in the dark and reaching for the lamp by his side, he pulled the string as his eyes adjusted to the sudden flood of light brightening the room. Zelda also had to shield her eyes to adjust to the sudden change of light. She watched him looking at the picture, his brow furrowed as his powerful stare tried to decipher the image before him. She saw his mouth drop before whipping his head to her direction, the realization clear in his eyes as he asked her "Is this…?" he stopped, unable to finish, holding up the photo so that she could see

"Yes," she told him bravely, as she registered the wonder in his tone, his smile reached to his eyes as she told him "I'm pregnant."

For a moment, no one said anything as Zelda's words evaporated into the air. No sound was made as Link stared at her wide-eyed and shocked at the surprise she had just given him. It was Zelda's turn to smirk "What? Don't tell me you're surprised?" she said, echoing the words he had told her earlier

"How could I not be?" He laughed finally after a bout of silence as his limbs shook, seemingly overwhelmed with the news that she had told him, his broad smile gracing his features "We're going to be parents…"

"Yes," she told him, smiling at his use of saying "we" instead of "you". She was sure now that he would not leave in her in a position where she would be by herself taking care of their child. "Get ready to be called 'daddy'." She told him as he hugged her tightly, unaware that his still slightly hard length was pressing near her core. Though still exhausted, Zelda drew energy at the sensation, letting his still pronounced energy electrify her body with vigor. She moaned quietly, just loud enough for him to hear. As if minds connected, he ducked his head leave a line of hot kisses up from her neck to her ear. She shuddered.

"How is it that you seem to know of everything that I think?" she asked him breathlessly as she lay with her head against the mattress "Do you have the power to read minds?"

" **That power I do not hold, though I wish I could stop time and live in this moment forever if I could ask for one power."** He answered as his breath mingled with hers, their bodies falling into a rhythm once more as he spoke in his fast and sharp tongue **"The Goddesses have blessed me today."** he spoke to himself though the message was loud enough to register in Zelda's ears

"I forgot to mention one thing however." She told him, as she suppressed his moans, though it was hard to do so when the man she loved continued his fervent actions, she barely caught her breath as she told him "What would you name a boy?"

He stopped much to her chagrin. "What?!" he hollered thunderstruck, processing this new and little piece of news

"You're not the only one who has a few surprises up their sleeves." She told him, winking at his dumbfounded expression. It took her everything not to burst out in laughter.

With only the silence in the rooms and Link's expression unchanged, Zelda could not hold herself and finally she burst out into full-blown laughter, with Link joining in as well a couple of seconds later.

As she was set down gently against the mattress, she laughed, grasping his chest. Her laughter was not only of crazed amusement or utmost pleasure, but with the knowledge that Link was not only going to be the father of not one but two boys…

* * *

 **A/N: …I got tired of the hairless Link ok? After all, why not something new for readers to admire. If you have any questions about this story, then feel free to ask me. I'll be happy to give you some insight about what I think about the relationship between Link and Zelda (cognitively not behaviorally) {for this story}.**

 **G'night reviewers...**

 **Words of advice:**

 **Even if you claim to have hundreds of friends online, the only ones who help you in a crisis are the ones who you break bread with. Those people who you never met online are just acquaintances or mere strangers to you.**

 **The easiest way to get along with someone is to get in the habit of saying "hello" every day to them and over time, they'll get to know your name.**


End file.
